Changes
by fairy-candle07
Summary: Hermione&Draco are Head boy&girl.They're the complete oppisite. do opposite's attract? What happens when slytherins change and griffyndor's notice? can a change in mind make a change in heart? HermioneXDraco GinnyXBlaise GinnyXHarry RonXLavender.
1. Good Morning

**Disclaimer: i dont own any of these characters, J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

**Chapter 1: Good Morning**

For Hermione Granger nothing was better than to awake and realize that today was the day that she would be boarding the Hogwarts Express and go back to Hogwarts. Nothing could have ruined her day. All her hard work the last six years paid her off with the reward of being Head Girl along with other privileges and duties that she would have knowledge of when she arrived at Hogwarts.

Hermione turned her head, the clock read 6:00 a.m. Time for her to head to the shower. She jumped up from bed and headed to the bathroom across the hall. Her parents were up now. She could hear their soft voices come from their room as she walked by. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. Her appearance changed over the summer. No longer frizzy hair, her long curly brown hair replaced it. She had developed a small waist. Her lips became rosier and fuller, her eye brows became more defined. She got into the shower and let the warm water run down her body to awake and prepare her for the long day.

What to wear? During the summer she went shopping with Ginny to a muggle store and one in Diagon Alley. The white tank-top caught her eye. She put on the shirt and slipped on the jean skirt and some white vans. There don. Now the hair and face. She went to the mirror. She put her hair in a messy ponytail with her bangs hanging loose. Carefully she applied mascara, the way Ginny had taught her. Now she was done. Ginny thought the black mascara brought her liquid honey eyes. It was true, her eyes stood out.

Hermione had already packed her belongings in her trunk the night before. Everything from her clothes to her tooth brush were already packed away neatly in her trunk. Her parents gave her an owl for a congratulations present. She named it Clumsy. This was the perfect name for her. It flew into the window when coming back form hunting and it made a mess when eating treats. Not to mention it was a little slow. The thing that made Hermione love it was that it always made her feel needed and important, not that she needed to feel that way when Crookshanks was around.

Mmhm. The smell of home made blueberry muffins caught her attention and suddenly she was starving. Blueberry muffins are her favorite. Racing down stairs, she tripped over a step and fell down on her face!

"Are you okay honey?" her mother's voice come from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom, nothing to worry about" Hermione said getting up.

She walked over to the kitchen table. Her mom had served her two blueberry muffins along with pancakes that already had syrup poured over them, along with a cup of milk.

"Thanks mom!" Hermione said.

She didn't say anything else. Her mouth was already watering. Her hand picked up a muffin and Hermione bit, closing her eyes as she did, and chewed slowly. Savoring the taste of the warm soft buttery muffin. When she opened her eyes, her dad was looking at her.

"Good morning. So happy to see you grow up" he said.

"Oh dad we had this talk last week!" Hermione said annoyed. It was true, her dad started this long talk exactly like this, he told her about how he missed it when she was a little girl. This was not the time to have a conversation. She was already done eating, down to the last drop of milk. It was already 7:50. She had to leave at 8:00 to get to the train early to find an empty compartment and meet the Head boy. She had 10 minutes to brush her teeth and get all her things in the trunk.

"Dad we're going to be late!" Hermione said. She sprinted up stairs, brushed her teeth quick and carefully. Grabbing Clumsy's cage and her trunk, she ran down stairs and put them in back seat of the. Her dad wasn't in yet. She would have driven there herself, but her father insisted to drive her for the last time.

Inside the house her mother was crying.

"Mom what's wrong? Is everything alright?" Hermione said.

"Oh sweetie I love you so much! I'm so proud of you!" her mother waled out and reached for her. Her mother gave her a big tight hug.

"Karen let her go. If you hold on any longer you won't see her graduate" her father said separating them.

"Mom I love you too, I wish I could stay longer but I have to leave _now_" Hermione said, kissing her mother good bye.

On the ride to the train she was so nervous. All she could think about was if Harry and Ron like the new look, and what if she did something wrong and she would be expelled? I need fresh air. She reached out to put the window down and realized her hands were sweating. She was over reacting. Think positive thoughts. She was having her won dormitory, well almost. Um I'll get to see Ginny, Harry, and Ron. Her dad notice the tension on he face because he said "Hermione, are you feeling okay?"

He pulled her from her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine, just nervous. No big deal" Hermione said.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, your finishing school. You should feel relaxed that you made it this far" her father said smiling.

He was right. But she had a feeling lots of things were going to change. Or would it?


	2. Head Boy

**Disclaimer: i dont own any of the characters, J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

**Changes**

**Chapter 2: Head Boy**

When did everyone grow so tall? (Well, the boys). Its seemed like they all got a growth spurt and grew several feet. The boy that stood out the most was the read head.

"Ron!" she called out.

She couldn't move any where because of her owl, cat and trunk. Ron turned around. His facial features were a little sharper than normal and his body looked Quidditch built. His big smile from ear to ear greeted her.

"Hermione! Didn't see you there. You look great" Ron said looking at her up and down.

She didn't feel comfortable with him doing that.

"Hi Ron, I've missed you so much!" she said with a smile back. And with that he gave her a big hug which lifted her off the ground.

I seemed forever until he released her.

"So where's Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked looking around anxiously. She was dying to see her. They became best friends during the summer.

"Their inside looking for a compartment with Luna" he said while smiling and pointing his thumb back towards the train.

"Ron! Hermione!" a voice said.

They both turned around. I was Neville Longbottom. He still had the boyish face and still carrying his, toad, Trevor. He looked a little down.

"Hey Neville"

"Hello"

"I was wondering if I could join you on the way back to Hogwarts" Neville said looking at his feet.

"Sure thing" Ron said.

Ron grabbed Hermione's things and led the way inside.

Passing the compartments she heard a boy say "Can you believe it? Malfoy's Dad got killed in the war in June."

Not new information. She saw a hooded man kill him. No one new who it was though. The next day, while the light side was looking for survivors and they found him dead. They passed a few more compartments and saw a couple of girls staring at her. Not in a jealous way, but in a surprised way. They were probably first years.

They finally found Harry, Ginny and Luna. When she entered after Ron, Harry also looked up and down at her. Ginny stared and smiled. To break the silence she said "Hi Ginny, I'm so happy to see you!"

Ginny stood up and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh you look absolutely GORGEOS!" she said looking at the skirt and her hair. Turning around she saw Ron staring at her. Sitting beside him was Harry and Luna. Harry got up and gave her the same hug Ron had given her.

"Hermione you look awesome, I haven't seen you in awhile!" he said. Luna got up and said hello in her usually distracted way. She looked back at Harry and Ron. They both looked muscular and taller, with broadened shoulders.

Sooner or later they al got in little groups. Harry was eyeing Ginny curiously while talking to Ron about Quidditch, Luna and Neville were talking about what they did over the summer. Ginny stole quick glances at Harry while talking to Hermione about joining the Quidditch team and now and then complementing Hermione on her looks. But this happiness didn't last for long

They heard the door opening and at once all heads turned around to see the least expected face, Draco Malfoy.

Draco looked around at all the people in the room and gave a disgusted smirk.

"Hello losers" He said.

"Malfoy get out or else" Ron said standing up with Harry. They both took their wands out.

"Or what weasel face? You going to turn me into a house so you could live in t?" Draco spat back.

"Sit down! Do you want to be expelled before we set foot in Hogwarts?!" Hermione said. Waving their wands away with hand. She turned around to glare at Malfoy.

"What do you want" she said.

"To speak to you" Draco said looking at her legs.

Ron got back up and moved Hermione behind him like she was something not to be on display.

"What for?"

"If you don't mind I'll like to head to the Heads compartment to meet Professor McGonagall with your girlfriend if you don't mind." Draco said smirking. Ron turned cherry red and glared at him, until his face went back to normal. He stepped aside and sat down, looking like he just got slapped.

Hermione told Harry and Ron to calm down. And told the rest she'll be back in a moment. Harry and Ron both promised to go looking for her if she wasn't back in 20 minutes.

Outside she caught Malfoy staring at her like he never met her.

"Well? Where to?"

He snapped out of it and gave her a look that said 'I can't believe this'. He walked a head. Hermione fell a few paces behind. She noticed how hot he'd looked when he opened the door to her compartment. His hair wasn't slicked back, but hanging loose around his gorgeous face and she could see his muscles through his black shirt. He as much taller than she remembered may be 6'3. She tripped over her own foot while staring at him. Draco turned around and looked at her.

"Hurry up we're late" he said laughing and stretching out his hand. He pulled her. The pull was to strong and they found each other's eyes. For a moment Hermione felt that this was where she belonged. In his strong arms. He let go and kept walking like nothing happened.

* * *

**Please review, i really appriciate it! tell me whats wrong with my writing and what needs fixing thank you! believe me if you think it sounds mean, i wont get mad at you, it'll make me a better writer. and feel free to suggest any ideas. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!:D**


	3. Together

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters, JK Rowling does.**

* * *

**Together**

Silence quickly took over the small compartment. She didn't know whether to get up first or let him out so she could be free of his intolerable manner. A couple seconds went by though she felt as if it were minutes. Draco kept looking out at the forest calmly not bothering to turn his big yellow head around and say something to Hermione.

She took this as a good sign that, at least, he would ignore her throughout the ride back. Hermione got up quickly, opened the door and stepped out. Just as she was about to close the door shut, she felt it go swiftly back open and a smiling Draco came out.

"Wait up I'm coming too," he said looking at her straight in the eyes grinning. This was surprising; she's never seen Draco give a full hearted smile especially one meant for her. Either he has some kind of bipolar personality or he can't make up his mind whether to be nice or mean she thought. First he was a jerk to her friends then he was nice to her. In the compartment he insulted her and now he's being nice again.

"I didn't know," Hermione said and kept walking towards her compartment. She could hear the soft pat of his feet and knew he was at her heels. She picked up her pace to lose him but there was no point if he already knew where she was going. A few compartments closer to her own and Draco was next to her for a second, looked her up and down again, and with a mischievous smirk said, "I must say Granger, you don't look too bad considering your still a bookworm," and hurried passed her. She blushed, his rich smell still lingered for a split second around her. She didn't know what sort of game he was playing at but she wasn't about to let him think he could sway her with corny line like that.

Smiling back she said, "I'll take that as a compliment".

He turned around to face her while walking backwards and said, "It was," gave her a quick wink, and left to wherever he was staying at. Hermione stared after in him in disbelief. He was so confusing she thought.

Right as she was reaching three compartments down from hers, she slowed down her pace so as not to look flustered when her friends saw her. Suddenly a red faced Ginny and dazed Harry, both with excitement in their eyes stumbled out. She bumped right into them.

Hermione surprised, started to apologize, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to--"

Harry cut her off looking shocked that they've been found out, "It's ok, just please don't tell anyone," he said with pleading eyes. Hermione stared at her best friend. There was no way she would tell anyone in the first place. She wasn't mad at them for keeping it a secret, she wasn't even surprised they were "together". The only thing that disappointed her was that Ginny didn't bother to tell her what was going on.

"I wasn't planning too," she said looking at them, "but does Ron know?"

Ginny spoke up this time looking embarrassed and now a little sorry that she wasn't honest to Hermione, "No, he would freak if he did. That's why we tried to keep it a secret all this time so the news won't reach him somehow."

Ginny immediately realized her mistake. Hermione already caught the "tried to keep a secret all this time" part. No matter she thought, her day was all ready filled with surprises and she guessed she shouldn't let this small one get her upset.

"Well if you don't want Ron to find out then you two better fix your clothes," she said now noticing their wrinkled displaced clothes. They both looked down at themselves and straightened up their uniforms and tried to get rid of the set wrinkles. When they were about to leave Harry informed her that they told Ron that they left to the bathroom so if he asked, Hermione found them coming back from the bathroom. With this in mind she entered the compartment first.

Hermione could tell Ron had fallen asleep from boredom since everyone that was left to have a conversation with left. He sat straight up with alerted eyes looking at Hermione. "Was Malfoy a problem?" he asked eagerly, trying to find a reason to get in Draco's face. She let the others pass by and take their seat next to Ron, then sighed and said, "Not really."

Giving her a confused look said, "That's odd he seemed like an ass when he came in."

"That does sound odd," Harry said looking at Hermione.

She grabbed her things, "Well oddly enough he wasn't," she said putting emphasis on "oddly" and remembering his wink.

Hermione turned around just in time to see Ron look and realize that his best friend and sister were back from the "bathroom".

"By the way, how long does it take to go to the bathroom?" he said looking suspiciously at them.

Ginny was about to blurt something out when Hermione said, "Ginny found me on the way back and then we came across Harry. I guess we sort of took a while talking."

Harry silently sighed in relief with the save. "Hmm, I was beginning to wonder," Ron said closing his eyes.

Hermione opened the door and turned around. "Well I need to go to the Heads' compartment and stay there. So I'll see you at dinner then." She put her hand on the door to close it.

"Be careful around Malfoy," but it wasn't Ron this time because he was starting to snore, it was Harry.

"I will" she said looking at Harry and Ginny holding hands under their robes where even sleeping Luna or Neville couldn't notice. She smiled at them, catching Ginny word off "Thank you" as she closed the door.

Hermione slowly moved her feet toward her seemingly tiny compartment. She was torn between dreading to see Draco and wanting to see him. She quickly realized that she was actually thinking about Draco. To put him out of her mind she thought of how much she really wanted to see her own dormitory. She could just imagine it vividly with gold and scarlet drapes hung on the walls. There would be a large tall book shelf next to the beautiful diamond paned window. The sofa would be facing the window so you could see the wonderful view the window held. The center table would be oval shaped with a boutique of colorful flowers.

Hermione didn't run into Draco along the way so she figured he must already be there or he was taking his jolly time getting his things.

* * *

**As you could tell the new chapter is up! I hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**any comments, suggestions? please review!**


End file.
